


all we need

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, i havent written in so long idk how to tag at all anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: in which the 911 call center is safe after a very long day
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han (backgroundish)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	all we need

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hi lol. its been a very long time, huh? long story short, i lost interest for a while in 911, but i recently have gotten back into it! i just finished watching eddie begins, so im not quite up to date yet! but when i watched the taking of dispatch 9-1-1, the end scene, where buck said that maddie "has all that she needs", it kinda rubbed me the wrong way. idk! i just dont like the implication that romantic love is more important than familial/platonic love, yknow? theyre All important, imo. anyways, thats not important! im sure plenty of people have written this exact thing before, but i havent read 911 fic in a long time, so i wouldnt know! regardless, i hope yall enjoy my take on it  
> as usual, im on tumblr! i recently changed my url, its now @technoblaede. its on the shorter side, but enjoy regardless!

Buck watches wistfully as Maddie and Chimney hold each other in front of the 911 call center from his spot amongst assorted vehicles. He can't help but feel a vague pang of jealousy in his chest, longing to love and be loved, but he decides to sweep that feeling aside for now. Now isn't the time for those feelings of anguish and self-pity that he's so used to nurturing alone, in the comfort of his own home. Instead, he attempts to focus his energy on gratefulness - he's grateful his sister is alive. He's grateful nobody was hurt too badly. He's grateful the bad guys were caught. It's hard to focus on the positive when he's so used to focusing on the opposite, but he's doing his best, and he thinks that's all that matters.

Suddenly, a voice brings him out of his thoughts. "I'm surprised you're not over there with your sister," it says. Buck vaguely recognizes the woman to be Maddie's boss, Sue. She smiles at him and tilts her head inquisitively.

Buck shrugs a little and half smiles back. "Figured I'd give them a moment to themselves. Seems like they both need it," he says, nodding in Maddie and Chimney's direction.

Sue nods, seeming satisfied with that answer. She brings up a hand to pat his back and says, "You're a really good brother. Maddie's lucky to have so many people who care about her."

Buck half laughs and shrugs again. "She deserves to be cared about."

Sue smiles and nods and pats his back once more before pulling her hand away. "That's for sure. I'll leave you to wait for your opening." 

Buck smiles at her and nods, his gaze lingering a little as she walks away before focusing back on watching Maddie and Chimney. He watches them hug for a little while longer, and once he sees them pull away, he decides that now is his chance. He walks over to the pair, being careful to duck under the police tape and cautiously approaches them.

Maddie perks up when she catches sight of Buck. She murmurs something Buck can't quite catch to Chimney before fully turning towards Buck. She smiles sadly and opens her arms up as she walks closer to him.

Buck laughs a little before pulling Maddie into his arms and squeezing her tightly. Maddie oofs a little and laughs wetly before squeezing him just as tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," Buck says softly, fighting off his first tears of the day.

Maddie rubs his back a little and squeezes him as tight as she can, pulling away a little to gently cup his face. "Of course," she says just as softly, rubbing underneath his eye with her thumb. "Who else is gonna keep an eye on my baby brother? I don't trust anyone else to keep your dumbass safe."

Buck laughs wetly and rolls his eyes a little. "I'm a grown up, Mads, I can take care of myself."

Maddie tilts her head and makes a skeptical little sound in the back of her throat. "That remains to be seen," she says while smiling.

Buck rolls his eyes again and squeezes her a little tighter before burying his face in her hair as best as he can. He sighs in relief when he feels Maddie rubbing his back a little more.

After a little while longer, Chimney approaches and wraps his arms around the both of them. The siblings make matching sounds of surprise, to which Chimney laughs a little. "Just felt a little left out," he says. "I figured maybe a group hug was in order."

Maddie smiles at that and leans into Chimney a little while squeezing Buck a little more. Buck smiles too, letting go of Maddie with one arm to wrap around Chimney, pulling him a little closer too. He's suddenly hit with the realization that, maybe he isn't quite loved in the exact way he wants, but at least he's loved by family, and maybe that's all he really needs.


End file.
